


Laughter

by sevngsvng



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, General Shenanigannery, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, light-hearted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngsvng/pseuds/sevngsvng
Summary: “Dumbass,” Seungmin scolds fondly when they pull apart.“Your dumbass,” Minho responds. Seungmin pretends to gag.“No. Wrong. I don’t know you.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Laughter

Seungmin almost smacks his hip on the doorknob as Minho pushes him into the bedroom. 

“Careful⎼” he warns, but Minho is already giggling. Seungmin rolls his eyes, grabbing Minho’s face with both hands to pull him into a messy kiss. 

“Dumbass,” he scolds fondly when they pull apart. 

_ “Your _ dumbass,” Minho responds. Seungmin pretends to gag. 

“No. Wrong. I don’t know you.” 

Minho just smiles and pulls him in for another kiss. 

“Bed?” Seungmin asks when they part again, after what feels like several minutes. 

“Of course, my liege.” 

Minho scoops him up. Seungmin braces himself for the inevitable dump onto the bed, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Minho keeps holding him bridal style and starts doing squats. 

“One … two … three,” he grunts. 

Seungmin erupts into laughter, clutching at Minho’s shoulders. 

After ten squats, Minho does dump Seungmin onto the bed. 

“You almost made me drop you, idiot.” Seungmin is still giggling. 

“What did I do?” 

“You were laughing too hard,” Minho says, as though it’s obvious. Seungmin rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted with a kiss. “Shut up.” 

Seungmin grins. 

“Mm, make me.” 

Minho, blatantly playing into the trap, kisses him again. 

“Can I suck you off?” Seungmin asks. Minho blinks at him, a little surprised. Seungmin doesn’t often offer. 

“I⎼ yeah, fuck yeah.” Seungmin grins, sliding off the bed. It’s not as smooth as he would’ve liked it to be, but thankfully Minho doesn’t comment. 

Seungmin loosens the drawstring of his sweatpants and gets comfortable kneeling as Minho wriggles out of his own, throwing them in the general direction of the hamper. 

“Hey⎼”

“I know, babe, I’ll grab them later.” Minho’s legs settle on either side of Seungmin and oh, Minho is pretty from this angle. 

Seungmin takes hold of the base of Minho’s cock, keeping it steady as he licks over the tip. He sucks on the head, batting his eyes coyly upward. Minho pulls a face, but it’s broken when Seungmin hums around him. 

“Fuck, baby,” he murmurs. Seungmin takes more of him in, working his hand over the rest of his shaft. “So good.” 

Seungmin takes more in, carefully swallowing around Minho to hear him groan. He pulls off to suck at the tip again, humming. Minho brings one hand to the back of his head, stroking through his hair and tugging softly. 

“You have such a nice dick,” Seungmin comments. Minho strokes his thumb over Seungmin’s cheek. 

“Hell yeah I do.” Seungmin turns his head and bites at Minho’s hand. 

“Cocky bastard.” 

He cuts off Minho’s response by swallowing him down again. 

Minho keeps tugging at his hair and moaning, and after a few minutes he pulls Seungmin off his cock. 

“Too close,” he pants. 

When Seungmin stands, his knees crack horrendously. He shares a split-second glance with Minho before his hyung is busting out laughing. 

Minho manhandles Seungmin flat on his back and sits himself between his legs. 

“Where’d you put your lube?” 

Seungmin flails in the general direction of the nightstand for a couple moments, almost knocking his water cup over in his blind grab for the lube. It wouldn’t really matter even if he broke it; it’s an awful Coca-Cola sponsored thing that he got on a family cruise half a decade ago and only kept around because it’s better than any of his thermoses at preventing condensation. 

He returns successful from his venture but Minho steals the bottle from his hand before he can even pop the cap. 

“What⎼?”

“Do you not want me to finger you?” Minho has already slathered lube over two fingers and is nudging Seungmin’s legs further apart. 

“Oh, no, I do,” Seungmin rushes to say. He bends one knee up, giving Minho even more room to work. 

Minho hums an acknowledgement, circling one finger around Seungmin’s rim. He doesn’t linger long, instead pushing slowly inside and watching Seungmin sigh and relax around him. They switch off often enough, both enjoying topping and bottoming, but Seungmin asked to bottom today ⎼ cleaned himself in the shower and all before even approaching Minho ⎼ and who is Minho to deny his boyfriend? 

He avoids Seungmin’s prostate with the first finger, instead waiting until Seungmin gives the go-ahead and he’s got two comfortably nestled inside. He curls them up, hitting the right spot on muscle memory alone, and relishing in Seungmin’s jerk and yelp. 

“That feel good?” he teases. Seungmin kicks at him lightly. 

“You know it does, you ass.” 

“Oh?” Minho’s tone is light and so are his fingertips, tracing the border of Seungmin’s prostate until he’s writhing. It doesn’t take long. 

“Hyung,” he pleads, and Minho takes mercy. He works a third finger in, now focusing on stretching Seungmin. 

Seungmin keeps making these soft, pretty noises that tempt Minho into just getting him off like this, but he knows Seungmin wants to get fucked and he doesn’t want to let him down. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Seungmin announces, grabbing at Minho’s arm. 

“Can you grab the condoms?” 

The box of condoms is in Seungmin’s nightstand drawer and Minho laughs yet again when Seungmin pulls it out. The bright blue “XXS” sticker on the side ⎼ courtesy of Jisung, who’d gotten a roll of a thousand of them as a gag gift one birthday ⎼ is the source this time. It’s been two years and Seungmin and Felix are still finding the stickers in new places. 

“I swear to god, Ji,” Seungmin grumbles. 

“Say what you will about his other virtues, he’s got a good sense of humor,” Minho points out. Seungmin growls. 

“I’d rather you talk about my virtues.” He immediately cringes. “Please ignore that.” 

Minho dissolves into laughter. Again. Seungmin flails in his general direction, hits doing nothing but making Minho laugh harder. 

He finally settles down, cooing at Seungmin’s pout. 

“Aww, baby, are you sulking?” Seungmin thwacks him again, only proving his point. “It’s okay.” 

Minho leans down and captures Seungmin in a kiss, biting at his lower lip to make him melt into the bed. 

“Not fair,” Seungmin grumbles. Minho noses under his jaw and sucks a lovebite there, earning himself a soft whine. “Hyung…”

“Alright, baby.” Minho leans back and settles onto his haunches, ripping a condom open and rolling it onto his dick. “Swap spots.” 

Seungmin settles onto Minho’s lap. It’s not his most graceful movement ever, as evidenced by him almost landing a knee on Minho’s dick. 

“Watch it, babe. I would like to be able to fuck you today.” 

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” 

Minho soothes him with a gentle kiss and a tug on his dick, making Seungmin push forward and let out a soft sound. 

“Can you⎼ inside, please?” Seungmin stutters as Minho works a hand over the tip of his dick, but the point gets across. Minho lines up with Seungmin’s hole and holds his hips, easing him down. 

Seungmin lowers himself slowly, relishing the bite of the initial stretch. Minho’s hands tighten as he reaches the hilt, already eager to move, but he gives Seungmin time to adjust. 

Minho runs his hands down Seungmin’s sides, intending to be sensual but instead making Seungmin squirm away. 

“That tickles, you ass,” he says, batting at Minho’s hands. 

“Oh? I’ll show you tickles,” Minho threatens, upending Seungmin’s position on his lap as he reaches for Seungmin’s sides again. Seungmin scrambles away, flailing. 

He’s already giggling from Minho’s cringy line when Minho manages to get a hand on him, squeezing his ribs and forcing more laughter out. 

“Stop⎼” he wheezes, grabbing for Minho’s sides. 

It quickly devolves into wrestling. Neither has the high ground for long, and eventually someone flops onto the bed and the other joins, panting. 

“Well, that was fun.” 

“By some definition, sure.” 

Seungmin ends up sitting back against the pillows, Minho between his legs. Minho plants warm kisses on his lips as he presses himself back into Seungmin’s hole. Seungmin adjusts around him easily this time. 

“Move, please?” He reaches up to wrap his arms around Minho’s neck. Minho complies, sliding in and out slowly at first. At Seungmin’s insistence, he picks up the pace. 

Seungmin shifts his hips and Minho adjusts his angle until Seungmin cries out, hand clenching in Minho’s hair. His other hand drifts down to his cock, pumping it in time with Minho’s thrusts. 

“So good,” Minho says between grunts. “Feel so good.” 

“You too,” Seungmin chokes out. 

Minho drops one hand to push Seungmin’s leg up until it’s almost pressed against his chest. He gets deeper, rewarded with louder noises from Seungmin. 

Seungmin cums first, spurting over his stomach and his own fist. Minho pulls out, working his fist over his own dick until he spills into the condom. 

Seungmin works a love bite into the crook of Minho’s neck, letting his teeth sting just a little in the way he knows Minho likes. 

“Beanut putter.” 

Seungmin pulls away, staring incredulously up at Minho. 

“What the fuck, hyung.” 

Minho stares back. Seungmin lets his head thump back onto Minho’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Seungmin sighs, exasperated. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc: sevngsvng [NSFW - minors (under 18) do not interact]


End file.
